Scum
by Elysian
Summary: Daisy falls for a heavy metal singer..........


Scum  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Higher Ground characters or any of the other celebrites that I have mentioned in this story. This story is a comedy and should not be taken seriously. This story is only a short story, so please do not ask for more chapters. There will not be any. So enjoy!  
  
The year is 2008.  
  
Daisy Lipenowski flops down on her sofa with a bowl of popcorn in one hand and her remote in the other hand. Her black, laborador puppy, Spike, jumps up on the couch and curls up next to her.  
  
Turning on the TV, she flips the channels until she comes to the channel that is playing the Grammys. She can't wait to see her favorite singer, Fiona Apple, perform live.  
  
Ray Romano is hosting the Grammys this year and she is forced to listen to all his corny jokes at the beginning of the show. After about ten minutes of that, the first award is finally presented. Britney Spears wins her first Grammy.  
  
Two hours of this go by and Daisy starts to get bored. She wishes she could just curl up on the couch like Spike and fall asleep. Finally, after her eyes start drooping, Fiona Apple comes on. She gives an amazing performance singing her latest single and she even wins a Grammy after that. Daisy decides it was worth watching the Grammys after all and decides to just watch the rest of it.  
  
"And here is our last performance of the night," Ray says into the camera. "Please give a round of applause for Scum!"  
  
The curtains slowly open and smoke pours out from the stage. A strobe light starts flashing. Drums and loud, electric guitars start playing. The lead singer is lifted down from the ceiling by wires.  
  
The lead singer is quite strange looking. He wears leather pants and a ripped Nirvana T-shirt. His hair is spiked in little clumps and is dyed green. He sticks his long, pointy tongue out while he being let down from the ceiling. Daisy is oddly attracted to him.  
  
As he reaches the stage, the music starts to get louder and he releases himself from the wires. Her grabs his microphone and starts to sing. Or rather scream, Daisy thinks.  
  
Overall they have a pretty good performance. Daisy can't understand much of what he is singing, but he is certainly entertaining to watch. He jumps around the stage everywhere and constantly sticks his tongue out at the cameras. Daisy is almost disappointed when they're performance is over.  
  
Scum leaves the stage and the next presenter walks out onto the stage. It's Hayden Christensen, the biggest name in Hollywood since his Star Wars movies.  
  
"And the nominees for Best Heavy Metal Album of the Year are:" Hayden says into the camera. "Metallica, Scum, Rob Zombie, and Korn." He takes the envelope and slowly opens it. "The Grammy goes to........Scum!"  
  
The audience claps and cheers as the four members of Scum return to the stage. Hayden shakes each of their hands, and looks a little scared, as he hands the lead singer the Grammy.  
  
"This is such an honor," he says into the mic. "And I've got so many people to thank, but I'll make it quick. Thanks to my manager, my producer, my band, my hairstylists. Thanks to my parents despite everything we went through. Thanks to Peter and thanks to all the fans who've supported this band for the last few years. Thank you!" He holds his Grammy up in the air and sticks his tonuge out one last time.  
  
Daisy is fully intrigued by this lead singer now. There's just something about him that attracts her to him. She can't quite put her finger on it though. She figures she'll stay up a bit later to watch the Post-Grammy interviews.  
  
Regis Philbin is hosting the interviews. "Here we are with the winners of Best Heavy Metal Album of the Year: Scum! Let's go talk to their lead singer, Snake."  
  
The TV screen turns to Snake. Up close, Daisy can tell that he is wearing dark makeup around his eyes.  
  
"Congratulations on your Grammy, Snake," Regis tells the young man.  
  
"Thank you very much."  
  
"Let's talk about your music for a minute. Now I understand that a lot of your lyrics are against drugs. This is quite the opposite of other heavy metal bands. Why is that?"  
  
"Well, when I was a teenager, drugs and I had quite a few fall-ins. I almost died a couple of times. I've been drug free for about seven years now."  
  
"What a great story. Tell us where you got your nickname Snake from."  
  
"My tongue." He sticks his tongue out again to show the world.  
  
"And also tell us where you got the name for your album, 'Freakin'."  
  
Daisy takes a sip of her soda as she watches intently.  
  
"Back when I was about sixteen, one of my friends used to call me that all the time."  
  
Daisy chokes on her soda. She comes to the sudden realization of who this "Snake" really is. She now understands why she has been so drawn to him. But she just can't believe who it really is.  
  
"My real last name is Freidkin."  
  
  



End file.
